The impact of polluted water is an environmental problem for industries around the world and there is a growing need for scaled, decentralized water treatment plants. Many industrial and other processes create contaminated water that must be dealt with. Often this mean costly transport and disposal of the contaminated water. Even if the water is to be treated at a treatment facility to remove the contaminations, the water may have to first be transported to the facility for treatment. More recently, electrocoagulation has been used to treat water.